


8. Schatten – Lageplan – Melodic Rock – Untertreibung

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit, Fluff, Impala, M/M, Musikgeschmack, Sams starke Arme, nächtliche Angriffe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam und Dean sind nachts mal wieder auf Wache, um herauszufinden wer die vielen Menschen umgebracht hat. <br/>Die Begründung des Übeltäters ist mal wirklich übertrieben, finden sie. Aber dafür bekommen sie etwas anderes, etwas wertvolles =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	8. Schatten – Lageplan – Melodic Rock – Untertreibung

8\. Schatten – Lageplan – Melodic Rock – Untertreibung

Es ist das altbekannte Szenario und doch können sich die Winchesterbrüder nie wirklich daran gewöhnen.  
Auf ein neues verflucht Dean die Dämonen, die sie jagen, für die Wahl solcher Bühnen und Sam zieht einfach stillschweigend die Jacke ein wenig enger. Wärmer wird es dadurch zwar nicht wirklich, aber die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt.

Hier sitzen sie, im Schatten einer Mauer, die ehemals zu einer Fabrik gehörte. Diese steht nur noch zur Hälfte und bietet mit den Ruinen um sie herum ein perfektes Labyrinth. Die beiden Brüder haben sich tagsüber einen Lageplan erstellt, um das bestmöglichste Versteck herauszufinden. Und deshalb warten sie jetzt hier. Warten, um zu erfahren, was dieses Wesen, dass in den letzten Wochen massenweise Menschen verletzt und getötet hat, überhaupt ist. Sie haben bisher keine Anzeichen für einen speziellen Toten gefunden. Also müssen sie es wohl oder übel auf die altmodische Art versuchen: dem direkten Kontakt.

Und langsam könnte sich dieses Etwas wirklich zeigen!  
Dean hat aufgehört zu fluchen, dafür fängt Sam an zu zittern.  
„Dass du bei deiner Körpermasse überhaupt zittern kannst.“, meint der Ältere mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.   
Und wird ignoriert.  
Schulterzuckend wendet er sich wieder ab, starrt hinaus in die Finsternis, fragt sich, ob sie nicht doch einem menschlichen Mörder hinterherjagen und fängt, ohne es selber zu merken, zu Summen an. Immerhin beruhigt ihn das ein wenig und weil das ja so schön klappt, beginnt er leise zu singen. Er kann Sam ja schließlich auch was abgeben. Der jedoch starrt ihn nur ungläubig an.  
„Was zur Hölle tust du da? Uns könnte jemand hören!“  
„Hier ist aber niemand.“, verteidigt sich Dean und singt einfach weiter, diesmal leiser, murmelnd.   
Es ist „Eye of the tiger“, wie Sam jetzt erkennt.

„Dude, kennst du eigentlich auch was anderes, als Rock?“  
Ungläubig hört Dean auf und sieht seinen Bruder mit skeptischem Blick an: „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach hören? Hip Hop? Um mein armes Baby und meine Ohren zu quälen? Nein, danke. Außerdem, Mr. Besserwisser, ist das nicht einfach Rock. 'Eye of the tiger' ist bester Melodic Rock. Das muss man schon differenzieren. Immerhin ist das was vollkommen anderes, als Hard Rock. Hör dir Foreigner, oder Survivor und AC/DC im Vergleich an. Da gibt es himmelsweite Unterschiede. Melodic Rock beinhaltet noch Elemente des Pop und ist in manchen Teilen melodischer. Und Hardrock ist eigentlich auch nur ein Überbegriff für einige andere, geniale Rockarten. Und wenn ich schon so viele verschiedene Sachen höre, brauch ich doch nichts anderes mehr, oder?“

In Sams Verstand schwirren Deans Erklärungen gemeinsam mit der Frage, warum sein Bruder ihm das ausgerechnet an so einem Ort erklärt, durcheinander. Wieso sollte ihn das überhaupt interessieren und wieso ist ausgerechnet das wieder ein Thema bei dem sich Dean alle Einzelheiten merkt?  
Sam stutzt und lacht leise auf. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass er ja Dean vor sich hat.

Dieser sieht ihn an, die Augenbraue arrogant gehoben: „Wer keine Ahnung hat sollte besser den Mund halten.“  
Woraufhin ihn sein kleiner Bruder nur skeptisch anguckt.   
„Da redet der Richtige.“  
Sie starren sich an ... und starren ... und starren ... und starren so sehr, dass sie nicht die große, dunkel Gestalt bemerken, die sich ihnen leise nähert.

Ein plötzliches, tiefes Knurren lässt beide vor Schreck zusammenfahren. Dean handelt im Reflex, zieht seine Waffe und schießt im nächsten Moment auf das Wesen, das sie anspringt. Ein Knall, ein dumpfer Aufschlag und ein Jaulen zeigen ihnen, was sie da angegriffen hat. Es ist ein Hund. Zugegeben, ein großer Hund, aber doch ein normales Wesen. Kein Dämon, kein Geist, oder was es sonst noch so gibt.  
Dean starrt erstaunt auf die Waffe in seiner Hand. Dass er so gut ist, wusste er ja nicht einmal selber!  
Sam geht vorsichtig auf das, sich windende Tier zu. Der Schuss sitzt zu gut, um irgendwie noch helfen zu können.  
„Dean, was meinst du? Ist er für die Verletzten und Toten zuständig?“  
Der Angesprochene nähert sich ebenfalls und leuchtet mit der Taschenlampe auf ihren Verdächtigen.  
„Ich glaube es nicht. Dafür sieht er mir zu schwach aus. Siehst du? Er ist schon ganz abgemagert. Aber vielleicht steckt ja doch etwas übernatürliches dahinter.“  
„Hm, mag sein.“, Sam wendet den Blick von dem verendenden Hund ab, „Dean, bitte gib ihm den Gnadenschuss. Es ist unnötig, dass er noch mehr leiden muss.“  
Der Ältere der Winchesterbrüder zieht zögernd seine Waffe und richtet sie auf das Tier. Er weiß, dass Sam recht hat, aber ihn plagt auch ein wenig das schlechte Gewissen.  
„Tut mir leid, alter Knabe.“  
Ein Schuss und Stille breitet sich um sie herum aus.  
Dean lässt den Arm sinken, tritt einen Schritt näher an seinen Bruder heran und versucht einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. In seinem Kopf herrscht Erleichterung, dass es immerhin kein Mensch war, der sie erschreckt hat. Andererseits sind Tiere weit weniger Monster als mancher Mann und manche Frau.

Eine eiskalte Hand auf seiner Schulter lässt Dean zur Seite springen. Direkt in Sams Arme. Er klammert sich an seinen Bruder, starrt geschockt hinter sich, während Sam ihn festhält, von der Aktion überrascht, bis er den Grund sieht. Ein Geist in der Gestalt eines alten, halb verfaulten Mannes steht da. Er stützt sich auf seinen Stock und sieht furchtbar grimmig drein. Als er einen Schritt auf sie zu macht verstärkt sich Deans Griff um Sam weiter. Doch mit einem Mal scheint er zu merken, was er da gerade tut und lässt abrupt los. Jetzt wird Sam wieder kälter, doch auch er zieht nun seine Waffe.  
Gemeinsam behalten sie den Geist im Blick. Da beginnt eben dieser zu sprechen.

„Dass ihr jungen Leute aber auch immer so aggressiv sein müsst. Runter mit diesen Dingern und lasst mich reden.“  
Perplex starren die Brüder ihn an, lassen tatsächlich ihre Waffen ein Stück sinken. Aber nur ein Stück, denn Dean hat das Gefühl der eiskalten Hand noch nicht vergessen.  
„Was wollen Sie?“  
„Mich bedanken.“, schnarrt der Alte und zeigt mit dem Stock auf den toten Hund, „Ihr habt den Störenfried meiner letzten Ruhe erledigt.“  
„Was hat er denn getan?“  
War es also doch das Tier, das für alles verantwortlich ist?  
„Er hat meine Knochen ausgebuddelt und verschleppt. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie störend das für einen Toten sein kann.“  
Perplex wird er angeguckt: „Und was ist mit den Toten und Verletzten? Hat die der Hund zu verschulden?“  
Der Alte sieht sie erstaunt an: „Was ist mit denen? Der Hund? Nein, nein. Ich musste doch auf meine Not aufmerksam machen. Und es hat ja auch geklappt. Jetzt, da er nicht mehr lebt, kann ich in Frieden tot sein.“

„Moment mal.“, Sams Stimme klingt ein paar Oktaven zu hoch, „Sie haben diese Menschen umgebracht und verletzt, damit jemand auf diesen Ort aufmerksam wird und den Hund erledigt?“  
Der Alte nickt, als sei nichts dabei.  
Und Dean ist nahe an einem Tobsuchtsanfall. Was fällt diesem verdammten Geist eigentlich ein? Kann der nicht einfach nur wen ärgern? Nein? Warum zum Teufel, muss er anfangen zu morden?  
Bevor er jedoch seiner Wut Platz machen kann, redet der Mann weiter.  
„Und wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich jetzt gerne wieder alle meine Knochen an meinem Grab wissen. Also los, ich zeig euch, wo der Köter sie hinverschleppt hat."

Ein Blick zwischen den Brüdern und sie folgen dem Geist. Wenn der ihnen schon zeigt, wo alle Knochen sind, können sie diese danach auch gleich salzen und verbrennen. Dann kommt der Kerl wenigstens nicht nochmal auf die Idee aufgrund von einem Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit mit dem Töten anzufangen.  
Der Rest ist schnell erledigt. Kaum ist das Skelett wieder vollständig, löst sich der Geist mit einem Grummeln, was sich entfernt, also sehr weit entfernt, nach einem 'Danke' anhört, in Luft auf.  
Hastig packen die Jäger das Salz aus, verstreuen es, gießen Benzin über die Knochen und verbrennen diese.

„Diese Morde waren so unnötig, dass es echt makaber ist.“  
Sam schüttelt den Kopf: „Und das ist ja wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts! Selbst wenn ich nicht mit den Dämonen sympathisiere, aber sie haben irgendwie ihre Gründe für ihr Tun. Aber der Kerl hat sich benommen, als würde er sich mal kurz über eine Ruhestörung beschweren. Als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Ich meine, weshalb kam er überhaupt auf die Idee, dass er jemanden umbringen muss, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten?“  
Dean bleibt vor lauter Fassungslosigkeit stumm und so machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Impala. Sie müssen ihre Zeit wirklich nicht länger als unbedingt notwendig an diesem Ort verbringen. 

Während sie so schweigend nebeneinander her laufen, fängt Sam mit einem Mal an zu grinsen.   
„Was hast du?“, Dean hat die Stimmungsschwankung sofort bemerkt, ist jedoch ein kleines bisschen verwirrt.  
„Ach,“, das Grinsen wird breiter, „ich erinnere mich nur gerade daran, wie du dich verängstigt an mich geklammert hast, bei seinem Auftauchen. Richtig süß.“  
Einen Augenblick lang ist es still, Dean scheint mit sich zu kämpfen. Dann gewinnt eine Seite und er gibt mit einem Zwinkern zu: „Du hast mich erwischt. Ich schätze deine starken Arme eben sehr.“  
Und so lässt er einen perplexen Sam hinter sich, umrundet den Impala, steigt ein und wartet geduldig, bis sich sein Bruderherz aus der Starre gelöst hat. Der starrt immer noch ein wenig paralysiert vor sich hin, während Dean wieder anfängt, diesmal eindeutig gut gelaunt, 'Eye of the tiger' zu singen.

Schmollend starrt Sam seinen Bruder an. Wieso ist der so ruhig? Wieso lässt ihn das so kalt? Und wieso ist er selber so geschockt und verwirrt?  
Leise murmelt er vor sich hin: „Ich wünschte du würdest dich öfters an mich klammern.“  
Dean guckt kurz zu ihm herüber, unterbricht seinen Gesang.  
„Hm? Was hast du gesagt?“  
Sam wird schlagartig rot, blickt wieder stur auf seine rechte Schuhspitze und knetet die Hände: „Nein, also, äh, ja, nein. Ich meinte, also ich hab gedachte, nein, gesagt, dass ich mir wünschte du würdest mich nicht immer wie ein kleines Kind behandeln.“  
Sein Puls rast und er hat das Gefühl, als würde sein Kopf gleich explodieren. Was sagt er gerade zu seinem eigenen Bruder? Und wieso ist er so nervös? Er hätte es genauso gut als Scherz abtun können, genauso wie es Dean es zuvor gemacht hat.

Dieser wagt noch einmal einen Blick zu Seite, verlangsamt das Tempo, und sieht Sam absolut verzweifelt zusammengesunken auf der Beifahrerseite sitzen. Der Anblick ist zuviel für ihn. Kurzerhand fährt er den Impala an den Straßenrand und hält ihn abrupt an.  
„Sorry, Baby.“, entschuldigt er sich in Gedanken für die raue Behandlung, ehe er sich zu einem erstaunten Sam umdreht, diesen mit einem Ruck zu sich zieht, um ihn dann zärtlich zu küssen. Zärtlich und kurz. Sam hat nicht einmal die Chance, die Augen zu schließen, da ist es schon vorbei.  
„Auf das Angebot mit dem Anklammern komm ich gerne zurück.“

Als er ihn das zweite Mal küsst, kommt ihm sein kleiner Bruder schon entgegen. Er schließt seine Augen diesmal mit einem Zittern. Sein Körper wird schon das Richtige tun. Immerhin hat der bereits akzeptiert, was sein Verstand noch am Verarbeiten ist.

Dean zieht sich mit einem Grinsen zurück, fährt Sam mit einer Hand noch zärtlich durch die Haare, ehe er den Chevy wieder startet und weiter fährt. Diesmal pfeift er sogar!

Sam ist immer noch perplex und sieht sich um, als könnte ihm irgendwas im Auto oder draußen in der Nacht, Halt bieten. Es kommen dieselben Fragen wie zuvor. Wieso das alles? Warum passiert das und wieso ist Dean so verdammt ruhig? Er selbst ist dagegen so unglaublich nervös.  
Mit einem Mal spürt er eine Hand, die sich auf sein Knie legt, es vorsichtig drückt. Fasziniert stellt er fest, dass sie zittert. Nur ein klein wenig, aber es genügt.  
Mit einem Grinsen lehnt sich Sam zurück, genießt die Berührung und meint leise mehr zu sich, als zu Dean: „Das kann ja noch interessant werden.“

Die Antwort ist ein verstärkter Druck an seinem Knie.   
Und ein Lächeln.

Ende


End file.
